


A Schoolgirl's Fantasy

by beeeinyourbonnet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeinyourbonnet/pseuds/beeeinyourbonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has an idea. Gold is not at all opposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Schoolgirl's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intentional Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621892) by [beeeinyourbonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeinyourbonnet/pseuds/beeeinyourbonnet). 



> This is a missing scene from Intentional Fallacy, not a remix :D

He must have gotten lost in grading papers. He did that sometimes, because hastily-written, just-need-to-meet-the-basic-requirements-for-a-C essays sent him into all-consuming spirals of rages during which he could only slash and scribble with his famed red pen.

That must have been how he failed to notice Belle moving around the office until she pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“One sec,” he said, scribbling out an entire paragraph.

“Dr. Gold.”

“What?”

“I said, _Dr. Gold_.”

That got his attention, as did her nails prickling his collar. “What did you call me?”

She bent down, draping her arms over him, and kissed his ear. “You should clear your desk, Dr. Gold.”

“What?” He felt like he should have known what was going on, but nothing inside of him could make sense of this situation.

Belle sighed, letting go of him so that she could come straddle his lap, hooking her heels on the rungs of the chair. This, he understood, and he rubbed her legs before letting his hands rest on her hips.

“Have you misplaced your pantyhose?” he asked, rubbing her thighs again.

“I have. I’ve also locked the door.”

“You have?”

She sighed again, wiggling around on his lap.  “Raphael, I’d like to have sex with you on your desk.”

“I’m sorry?” Had he fallen asleep?

“Raphael.” She pouted down at him, wiggling around until he moved his hands to her hips. “I thought seducing you would be easy.”

It should have been, but here he was, gaping at her like a goldfish. This was his idiot students’ fault.

“Right. Seducing me. Are you trying to play out a professor fantasy?” He frowned. Did Belle really have professor fantasies? Surely, he would have known. He was, after all, an actual professor.

“Yes. Yes, I am. And I figured it would be better to surprise you than ask you.”

He slid his hands up her back, tightening his grip on her, and pressed his lips to her neck. “In the future, Miss French, I’d prefer you to ask my permission.”

She sighed into his hair, and when he scraped his teeth along her pulse, sagged against him like all of her bones had just melted.

“Did you want to discuss anything in particular?” he asked, continuing along her neck. She tilted her head back, baring her collarbone, and he reached up to undo her buttons with the care of someone wrapping an expensive gift.

“You’re just so intelligent.” Her hands slid up his torso until her fingers were in his hair and her nails were scratching his scalp. “I wanted to pick your brain.”

He’d been expecting something about grades, but he should have known that he could always count on Belle’s integrity even in sex characters.

“So you’re here to waste my time, mm?” He spread her open blouse so that he could get to her entire torso, and ran the tips of his fingers along her stomach and over her thick bra. “I don’t like being interrupted, Miss French.”

 “I’m so sorry, Dr. Gold. How can I make it up to you?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.” He bowed his head, kissing between her breasts, and it was then that he discovered she had worn a front-clasp bra for the occasion. She even prepared well for grungy office sex.

“Tell me.” She tugged on his hair, and he was glad for the chair supporting him. “Please.”

He paused, fingers on the bra clasp. Did she want him to demand sex from her? Or was it just a general statement? Would she rather him just continue? He needed time to prepare for these sorts of situations.

“How about this?” she said, tugging his head up to kiss him.

“Acceptable first offer,” he mumbled, pulling her closer. She rubbed against him, and then arched away from his chest so that she could undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

“Did you have a plan for this?” he asked against her mouth, gripping her hips.

“Um—vaguely?”

“So we’re both just winging it?”

“Aren’t you supposed to wing it in situations like this?”

She made a good point, and she had also finally gotten his shirt undone, so he shoved her chest to his again and buried a hand in her hair. When she started to squirm against his lap, he felt like he might combust, so he tipped her back until her head was resting against his desk. It couldn’t have been comfortable for her, but all she did was sigh when he used his new leverage to unclasp her bra—though he had no clue how to work a front clasp and why was it so fucking different from a back clasp—and fling it into her armpits.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

“Perfect, Dr. Gold,” she said, and he was reminded that this was not just sex on his desk. Belle wanted him to be his usual grumpy self, was apparently attracted to the fact that he was a mean bastard whose expectations were too high and unreasonable.

“Good. Your cooperation will help make this visit less erroneous.”

With one hand, he supported her waist so that she wouldn’t fall through the space between his legs and the desk, and with the other, he squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he suckled at the other.

“Dr. Gold, I didn’t know you were so—” She gasped, lurching forward as he bit down on her nipple. “—amazing with your mouth and— _oh_ —hands.”

He switched hands, and then moved his mouth over to her other breast. “Your lack of faith disappoints me, Miss French.”

“I think you should sit me on your desk and teach me a lesson,” she said, and he didn’t even know she had that in her, but it wasn’t like he was going to say no.

“Clear it off,” he said, lifting her back up, and soon all of his essays were scattered at their feet—which was probably a good thing, because then he wouldn’t have to explain any odd stains that might appear on them.

In a feat of strength he didn’t know he possessed, he lifted her onto the desk. She slipped a little, letting out a quiet honk of laughter that made him pause.

“Don’t break character,” she said, forcing a scowl when he started to laugh as well, so he ducked his head to let his hair cover his amusement. She kicked her legs back and forth, and then after a few seconds, reached for his tie with both hands. When she tugged, his chair rolled forward, and he threw his hand out to catch himself on the desk.

She dropped his tie in favor of his cheeks, bending down to kiss him, but he stopped her with a raised finger.

“Miss French, you are out of line,” he murmured, resting a hand on either of her knees. She spread them apart before he could even apply pressure to do so himself, and then his lips were on the inside of her leg, pressing gentle kisses to her skin.

He ducked his head under her skirt before she could tangle her fingers in his hair, and she cried out when he bit her thigh. Her panties were about to get in his way, but if he tried to take them off, he’d upset the position he’d gotten himself into, so he would just have to work around them. Leaving them alone for now, he rubbed her with her nose, and her legs tried to clench around his head.

“Oh, Raphael,” she sighed.

“What did you say?” he asked, biting her thigh in punishment.

“Dr. Gold! I meant Dr. Go— _old_!” She pressed her hips toward him as he licked her over the fabric, gripping the sides of the desk.

“What was that?”

“Dr. Gold.”

“Good girl.”

He was tired of mouthing at cotton, but not coordinated enough to use his teeth to push them aside so that he could really taste her, so he nuzzled her one last time before extracting himself from her skirt.

“Panties off,” he told her, stretching up to kiss her. She buried her fingers in his hair, which was not conducive to removing clothing, but he liked when she kissed him like she couldn’t get enough of him, so he cupped her cheeks in his palms and kissed her back. Her bra flopped against his wrists as they kissed, and he considered just pulling it off with her blouse, but there was something exciting about keeping their clothes on and fucking on his desk like they were doing something illegal.

When he started to stand up, sliding his hands down to Belle’s panties by way of her nipples, she pulled away, looking at him with concern.

“You want to stand?” she asked, sliding a hand to his cheek.

“Did you have another option?” He tried to kiss her again, but she moved away.

“I could sit on your lap?”

“That’ll kill the mood, won’t it?” He slid his hands up her thighs, hooking his fingers into the waistline of her underpants.

“Well, standing could kill your leg, couldn’t it?”

He shrugged. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Now, I believe I said _panties off_.”

She looked at him like he was a particularly amusing boy, and raised her hips so that he could start to slide her panties down her legs. Once they were off, he flung them into the corner, then turned only to find Belle going for his belt.

“Eager, Miss French?”

“Oh, yes, Dr. Gold.”

It hadn’t occurred to him how hard he was until Belle freed him from his suit and he could finally take a full breath. He pressed himself against her, bracing his weight on his good leg and his left hand clenched around the desk.

“I am going to plow you like a field,” he said, looking her straight in the eyes, somber as a mourner.

Belle pressed her lips together, equally serious. “My soil is ready for your seed.”

Their impromptu staring contest was broken when he cracked a small grin, and then they were both laughing, and while she was distracted, he slid into her. She stopped laughing with a gasp, clutching at his shoulders. He couldn’t bury himself deep with her sitting as far back as she was, and after a few shallow thrusts, she scooted forward and wrapped her legs around him.

“I have wanted this for a really shameful amount of time,” she whispered.

“You should have said something,” he whispered back. “Given me time to prepare.”

“No. This is good.”

She buried her face in his neck, and the situation really called for a rougher, harder fucking than he was giving her, but it was nice to cradle her in his arms and move against her like they had all the time in the world.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and they both froze. He and Belle looked at each other, and he held a finger to his lips, starting to move against her again. She made a zipping motion against her mouth.

“Dr. Gold?” a girl outside called. “Are you in there? We have a meeting in two minutes.”

He snapped over to look at his desk clock and cursed. Sex with Belle seemed so much more important than schedules until the schedule came back to bite him in the ass.

“My meeting is running late,” he called, praying that he sounded more normal to outside ears than his own.

“Should I wait outside?”

He cast Belle a helpless look.

“Yeah, go ahead, we’re almost done,” she called, tightening her feet around his backside.

“So, Miss French,” he said, trying to thrust faster and sound like himself at the same time. “The arguments you outlined in your paper were weaker than I would expect from a student of your caliber.”

“Where, specifically, did you find fault in my argument?” she asked, giving him as innocent a look as a woman getting ravaged on a desk could give. He pursed his lips—why did she want him to invent smart things on the spot?

“Your thesis was weak. The main character has ulterior motives? Honestly, Miss French, I laughed.”

“Did— _oh_ —you?” She bit her lip as he reached between her legs to rub her clit, thrusting as hard and fast as he could without falling over.

“I’ve outlined my thoughts in detail on your paper. I expect you to read it, and respond accordingly.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his ear. “ _Dr. Gold_.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he was at an angle where he could pull her closer and his erratic thrusting would be met by her. Then, Belle laid back on the desk, resting her head on a stack of papers and lifting her hips.

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing onto her thighs like a steering wheel and pounding into her as hard as he could. When he had a rhythm, he reached up to rub her clit again, and it took no time at all for her to press her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry as she tightened around him. He continued rubbing her, trying to draw it out, but she was still curled up tight when his own release took him, almost knocking him over.

When they both stopped shaking, he bent forward, resting his head on her stomach. Her hands came up to play with his sweaty hair, and they laid like that for a few seconds before Belle shot up, almost sending him flying into the chair.

“Your student,” she whispered, tugging at his arms to help him stand.

“Shit.” He reached for his belt buckle, but she tugged it out of his hands when all he could do was fumble, and it was much easier to focus on Belle’s button. Her bra clasp proved trickier to do up than undo, but he managed to have her dressed by the time she finished buttoning up his shirt. While she looked for her underwear, he tied his tie and smoothed his hair out.

“It smells like sweat and sex in here,” she whispered. “I’m opening a window.”

“My breath smells like you,” he said, sinking into his chair. His leg needed a break. “What if she can smell it?”

Belle dived for her purse and came up with a stick of wintergreen gum. “Chew this.”

“Great. Can you hide all these essays for me? I’d get them, but—” He gestured to his knee, feeling a twinge of guilt that he was asking to pick up what he’d told her to knock off.

“Yeah, of course.” She swooped in and kissed him on the cheek before bending to collect the essays. “I’m going to get us some coffee. Have a good meeting.” She kissed him again, then wiped at his lips. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

He nodded, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “See you,” he said. _I love you._

Belle left, leaving the door open for the student outside, and Gold leaned back in her chair. The girl peeked in, looking suitably cowed, but not as scandalized as if she’d just listened to her professor having sex with one of his TAs.

Thank god.


End file.
